


honey, honey

by huangyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fools in Love, It's literally just fluff I have nothing else to say, Johnny-centric, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach walks, sharing showers, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangyuta/pseuds/huangyuta
Summary: It's moments like this where Johnny wishes he could pause, rewind and replay time the same way he does with his favourite love songs.





	honey, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting while listening to abba so I hope you enjoy this super short story. Also English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

_On_

 

To Johnny, Taeyong was a regularity in his life. He had been around for most of it. Without him things just felt slightly off. Taeyong was familiar, like that one song that would always be stuck in his head, like the greek mythology inspired books Johnny used to read when he was younger, like that one picture you would find behind your desk taken during summer break ten years back. Taeyong was like home. He was nostalgia, comfort and warm blankets late at night. So as time went by and the line between friendship and something more got dangerously thin, things fell in place naturally. Like they always were supposed to be.

 

_Fast forward_

 

“How about we take Ruby to the beach tomorrow?” Taeyong asked as he raked his soap covered hands through Johnny’s dark hair.

“Hmm, sounds good.” Johnny replied, keeping his eyes shut as Taeyong massaged his scalp. He felt soap trickle down his forehead and tried to squeeze his eyes shut even more. Johnny let out a small chuckle as he heard Taeyong let out a noise of complaint (something about Johnny being too tall). He could imagine the smaller standing on his toes, trying not to slip on the wet floor. Johnny bend his knees a bit, being careful as to not get hit in the face by the stream of water the shower was providing.

“Thank you.” Taeyong whispered sheepishly and Johnny wished he could open his eyes to see the pink flush he just knew was spreading over his boyfriend’s cheeks. Boyfriend. He could actually say that now. Well, he could say that since the past couple of months. But Johnny still felt giddy every time he said it. He was allowed to though, it had taken the couple almost ten years. Johnny let out an appreciating hum as Taeyong rinsed his hair. He leaned into the younger’s touch when Taeyong ran his fingers through his newly dyed hair. Johnny waited for the shorter male to finish washing his hair, before he turned around to press his lips against the other’s. Taeyong smiled into the kiss and Johnny’s mind was filled with memories.

 

_Rewind_

 

It was late at night. Taeyong’s head was on Johnny’s lap as Mamma Mia played on the tv in front of them. It was supposed to be a relaxing saturday night, but Johnny’s heart felt heavy. It was harder to keep up a front these days. Especially on nights like this with beauty almost falling asleep on his lap. Everyday Johnny longed for his best friend more and more. His love for Taeyong was out in the open, visible for everyone to see. Apparently not for the brown haired male with his cheek pressed to Johnny’s thigh. Every single one of their friends has made a remark about it at least once and Johnny knew there must be some feelings from Taeyong’s side because both were in too deep. But between the two were too many unspoken words. Which was ironic since they were known for always telling each other everything. But those three words were always on their tongues, threatening to escape. (They had a few times, during phone calls but neither dared to mention it). Johnny got pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Taeyong turning the sound of the movie down. He turned to face the taller man, his eyes slightly hazed from fatigue.

“There’s something on your mind.” It wasn’t a question. Johnny’s heart melted a bit, Taeyong’s eyes were filled with trust and comfort and Johnny is completely positive he’ll never be able to love someone else this much. He caressed Taeyong’s cheek softly and was hit with such a strong wave of affection as Taeyong leaned into the touch and let his eyes flutter shut. “Tell me what’s wrong, sweetie.” Taeyong said softly, his eyes still closed. And maybe it was because Taeyong’s eyes weren’t on his, or maybe this was the last push he needed, or maybe Johnny was just getting impatient.

“I’m in love with you.” Johnny blurted out. Taeyong’s eyes shot open as he scrambled to sit up.

“You’re what?” Taeyong asked surprised. Johnny took a deep breath, before looking the other in the eye.

“I’m in love with you.” He repeated as he willed the blush that was definitely colouring his cheeks to go down. Taeyong opened his mouth, only to close it again. He repeated this action.

“I’m-” Taeyong started eventually. He bit his lip as he tried to suppress the smile tugging at his lips and looked at his lap, his cheeks were flushed with a soft pink. Johnny was so endeared by his actions that he didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed.

“Don’t leave me hanging now, dear.”Johnny smiled. At those words Taeyong let himself fall forward, his head buried in the crook of Johnny’s neck.

“I’ve been wanting to hear those words for so long.” A giggle escaped Taeyong’s mouth and Johnny shivered as the former’s breath tickled his collarbone. This moment almost felt too good to be true.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Johnny asked, a pout forming on his lips as he softly raked his finger through Taeyong’s hair.

“I was scared.” Taeyong admitted as he sat back up again. Johnny let his hand slide from his hair to his cheek again.

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Johnny’s voice had a comforting lilt to it, like it always did.

“Can I kiss you?” Taeyong asked shyly, looking up at Johnny through his eyelashes.

“Please.” Johnny pleaded, not even the smallest bit embarrassed. Taeyong just giggled softly before covering Johnny’s hand on his cheek with his own. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Johnny’s lips before pulling back. Johnny immediately chased after him, catching his lips in a proper kiss this time. If only they could pause time.

 

_Play_

 

Johnny woke up to a soft pair of lips on his forehead. “Good morning.” He muttered, his voice still rough from the long night of sleep. Taeyong smiled sweetly at him before pressing kisses all over his face. Johnny laughed out loud before taking a hold of his boyfriend’s waist and switching their positions. He pressed Taeyong into the mattress as he kissed him long and sweet. Taeyong dragged his tongue across Johnny’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss, threading their fingers together at the same time. Eventually, Taeyong pulled back, Johnny had to hold back a disappointed whine.

“We have to get up, Ruby has to pee.” Taeyong flicked Johnny’s forehead playfully and as if on cue Ruby started barking outside of their bedroom door. Taeyong dragged the taller male out of bed and the two began their usual morning routine of making breakfast together and sneaking into each other’s shower turns to ‘save water’.

Before Johnny knew it he was running after Taeyong on the beach, their dog way ahead of them. When he finally caught up to Taeyong he grabbed a hold of his hand. Taeyong dragged him along across the sand in pursuit of their little and stubborn dog. Taeyong was laughing so hard, he sounded breathless. His laughter was filled with so much joy and glee that Johnny’s heart swelled three sizes bigger. Ruby turned around and ran back to the couple, running circles around them as Taeyong finally came to a halt. He took the tennis ball he brought with him and threw it for Ruby to follow before turning to Johnny.

“Come on!” Taeyong said gleefully as he tried to drag Johnny after Ruby again. But Johnny was frozen in his spot.

 

_Pause_

 

Taeyong was looking up at him, the brightest smile Johnny had ever seen painted on his face. His cheeks were flushed from the cold coastal wind biting at his skin. His eyes were sparkling and Johnny was sure he could count stars and see endless galaxies in them. His heart felt so full and warm, he just had to take a moment to appreciate everything that was happening and the beautiful and amazing boy in front of him. Taeyong, who was the most selfless person he had ever met, the most wonderful and kind person he would ever love and he was so grateful. He was so overwhelmingly in love. And Johnny could say with certainty, that he was truly happy.

He would do anything for this moment to last forever.

 

_Replay_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. You can find me on twitter, my username is huangyuta.


End file.
